You know youre obsessed with PotC when:
by alyssialui
Summary: Just like the Harry Potter one, the name says it all. All ideas are welcome. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

1. You have a countdown until POTC3

2. You already have a group put together to go to opening night of POTC3 and you are all dressing up like various characters

3. Your always thinking how in some way, anything can be related to potc

4. You find yourself awake at 2am scouring YouTube for fanvids

5. You constantly have to fight the urge to say "Pirate" in a Jack-way to anyone

6.your gpa is slowly deteriorating because you're constantly drawing lil capt'n jack sparrows and black pearls in your notebook instead of paying attention in class..

7. You write a fanfic-a long one-as good as anything you've ever personally created yourself.

8. You can't help identifying the POTC characters with other characters in books, movies, what have you.

9. You're even thinking ahead about the 4th movie, what it should be about.

10. You keep telling people that it's coming out this May

11. All ur friends and family are sick of pirates !

12.You say savvy at the end of every sentence

13.You want to try rum even if you're not 21

14.You dont remember how many times you've watched potc

15.You make POTC fan vids

16.You hum POTC theme in the shower

17.You read pirate history books(I do.)

18.You call women Wenchs more than occasionally.

19.You own a Pirate flag and cutles

20. You read things like this and think...'WOOOHOO IM NOT ALONE!!!

21. You name your new pet Jack Sparrow (or Norrington, Elizabeth, Will, etc.)

22. ur friends tell u that sometimes u walk like jack sparrow

23. this halloween when one of the houses were playing "yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" you put your candy bags on the driveway and reanacted the island scene from the first movie (lol me and my friend had SO much fun doing that)

24. you say "CAPTAIN" if someone just says Jack Sparrow

25. you want to kill anyone and everyone that hates the movies

26. You are actually now dating someone simply because they were dressed as Jack for halloween

27. You've named your car the Black Pearl and keep trying to make other cars "heave to and prepare to be boarded"

28. You've gone out and bought the MAC black eyeliner just because it's what you heard they used on Jack in DMC

29. You've been on the ride 50 + times

30. You have made the entire jack sparrow costume from scratch exactly replicating his

31. you have a jack shrine in your room

32. your dad has thought u were watchin potc1 when u were imitating jack

33. u know ur obsessed when you have a t-shirt that says "Mrs Johnny Depp" or "Acquianted with Johnny"

34. when you own a johnny depp website just to talk about his hair

35. When you have bought all the Master Replicas Pirates of the Caribbean Products

36. You tell _other people_ to walk like Jack does

37. You can quote extensively from both movies

38. You keep dreaming about tickets to the premiere

39. You've exactly replicated the Elizabeth Swan dress from the first movie(the dress where she falls off the cliff) Compleate with historically accurate underpinnings

40. When you cosidered making her wedding dress from the second movie, your friends/ loved ones had to stop you by force.

41. You've actually had dreams about any of the characters.

42. After the second one came out you scoured the commentary/bonus features on CBP for clues.

43. You tried to get your friends to dress like pirates for halloween.

44. You've started responding to things with words like "yarr" and "savy"

45. You have a Jack Sparrow wallpaper on your phone as well as a backup POTC ride poster wallpaper and more then one pirate related ringtones. (theme from the movie, theme from the ride...).

46. You actually convinced your school orchestra to play POTC at your concert.

47. You have a countdown on your phone saying how many days til Pirates 3 comes out.

48. Your parents make fun of your obsession constantly.

49. When you lacked paper to draw pictures of the characters (and the ships), you used your legs

50. Even your Harry Potter obsessed friend says you are obsessed with Pirates. Everyone else does too


	2. Chapter 2

51. Whenever you see something you think is related to POTC you turn around and go and stare at it.

52. You added the trailor to DMC onto your myspace, which forced all your friends to sigh with exasperation

53.when you have to say what your job is, you say that you are a pirate.

54. When your friends wear anything relating to POTC, the first thing they tell you when they see you that day is "No, you can't have it"

55. People around you try not to mention what happened to Jack in DMC, as you will not shut up afterwards for at least an hour.

56. You met about 5 new friends when school started purely because you heard them mention POTC

57. You can recite every line from the first movie and the second

58. Your parents are starting to get a little worried because it is all that you talk about.

59. You come on the message boards everyday just to see if there is anything new that has come out about the movie

60. You will be driving or walking around with your friends or family and randomly talk about the movie.

61. Whenever Johnny Depp is on TV, your parents call you into the room to show you and make fun of your obsession.

62. you go see a movie because you hear the trailer for potc 3 trailer is coming out in it

63. Whenever you watch a film with ships which attack each other, you yell Barbossa's lines

64. You have pet names for the characters such as - Barbie (Barbossa) and you refused to call Will anything other than 'dear William' in Captain Jack's voice

65. When you go to see the film at the cinema for the sixth or seventh time you whisper what the characters are actually thinking behind what they're saying to your friend

66. You buy a kids meal at burger king just cause they have a POTC toy

67. When your little brother asks you to play 'soldiers' or whatever with him you always insist on only having one and then giving them a running commentry because your soldier is now Captain Jack

68. You go into the Disney Store and find the POTC book of the film which you then decide is disgusting written but stand there for half an hour reading it anyway pretending the shop assistant is not giving you dirty looks

69. You bought a Captain Jack or Barbossa outfit even though it was kid's size

70. You can recite almost the entire film and the special features off your POTC DVD

71. You cried when your friend's sister got tickets to go to the Disney World Premiere of the film and you didn't

72. You not only hate Elizabeth but you also hate Kiera Knightly with a passion for what she did to Captain Jack

73. You like on the floor and act out the scene in the jail

74. Your friends know you for saying 'Captain Jack can board my ship any time he wants' - even thought it's extremely odd

75. You watched and rewatched Captain Jack entrance in the first POTC movie for two hours straight

76. You spend forever filling a thing in about 'ways to tell if you are obsessed with POTC'

77. You ask your parents to quiz you over the movie (and Johnny Depp) and then say that they are scared because you know way too much.

78. You think about when you go to sleep, it will be one less day til the premiere of the third PotC.

79. You and your friends act out the movie

80. You say bugger quite a lot

81. You have bought more then three boxes of the Pirates of the Carribean cereal, even though you don't like cereal.

82. You have more then one piratical away message on AIM

83. Your screen name has anything to do with pirates

84. You have a jar of dirt somewhere in your house, with or without a heart in it.

85. When ever your friends mention something that has anything to do with pirates, u laugh and open your mouth to say something, only to have them, a) Tell u to shut up, b)clap a hand over your mouth, or c) Hit you in the head with a book

86. Find your self lost in the middle of science class thinking about Jack, Will, Norrington or anybody else.

87. When you say "But why is the rum gone?" after EVERYTHING!!

88. Recite large sections of the movie, and then laugh endlessly thinking about funny parts in the movies.

89. You're already planning your **Pirates Of The Caribbean: At Worlds End going-to-see-the-movie party** for next yr, though you doubt any of your friends will dress up with you

90. you look at this list and say. "oh my gosh. I DID THAT!!!"

91. If you invite all your friends over for a Johnny Depp fest that you have been planning for 3 years since POTC 1 came out just so you can watch POTC one more time!

92. If you leave disneyland crying because you couldn't get all the POTC merchandise.

93. When you finally get drunk in rum, you start singing "yoho-yoho a pirates..

94. not only do you know the entire movie by heart, you also know the bloopers and all the special features..

95. whenever you are watching the movie with someone, they really wanna kill you for saying every single quote before any character actually says it

96. you've tried to count how many times you've watched the movie and you've come to the conclusion it's probably more than 200 times...and you're really not exaggerating!

97. you have the ride's song and the movie's theme song on your ipod

98. you actually relate to many people in here...and are happy you are not alone..

99. You start a pirate role play with your mate and its all you talk about

100. if you become a translator to Tia Dalma 


	3. Chapter 3

101. You buy Jack Sparrow bedsheets..

102. you braved black friday crowds at Target just to get a new Pirates DVD game

103. you have a Captain Jack Sparrow pillowcase

104. you relate anything and everything to pirates.

105. you are actually considering getting a jack sparrow tattoo and are trying to find a way to be branded with a "p"

106. when you are on a cruise and wake up at 4 in the morning, make your way to the bow of the ship and sing softley yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me

107. when you have over 4 POTC posters in your house

108. when anyone at school (even people you don't know very well) comes up to you to ask you a question about one of the movies

109. when you use something penny rose(costume designer)said on the POTC dvd on your english test and got counted off for bad grammer. or is it grammar?

110. when you randomly laugh in class because your thinking about funny things in POTC

111. when on every art project, you put at least one thing related to POTC.

112. when you bring your signed POTC scrip to school, just to show it off

113. when december comes around, you start reciting "A Commadore's Christmas" to all your friends.

114. When during the last day of your Caribbean cruise you seriously contemplate how to commandeer the vessel.

115. When you decide that if you should happen to get to go to the premier, that you are going to wear a corset and jump into any handy body of water just so might have the opprotunity to be rescued by Johnny

116. when you buy Pirates of the Caribbean sheets just so you can tell people that Jack Sparrow is in your bed.

117. you decide that you and your best friend should start a pirate cruise line in the caribbean, forget four years of college.

118. You managed to get bankrupt...and your parents too...

119. You went to Disney World and Land just to go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride...

120. You can't hold onto your allowence for 4 minutes without blowing it all on something POTC...

121. You have 9 posters of Jack/Johnny...

122. You have 2 pillow cases of jack sparrow...

123. ...2 blankets

124. ...20 Magnets...

125. ...So many stuff you cant remember it all...

126. Everything you see, you automatically relate it to POTC...

127. You have a Jack Sparrow/ Johnny Depp sense, so that whenever a JS, or JD item is near, you automatically look...

128. Even in PITCH BLACK, you can still get out of your room by remembering where all the posters are...

129. You have a party for Jack Sparrow's Birthday…

130. You make up a birthday for Jack Sparrow and say it's his real birthday...

131. Your parents say you need therapy, but you strongly disagree...

132. when a kid in school says that Jack Sparrow doesn't exist...you skip the rest of the day and run home and go to your poster covered room and rock back and forth and repeatedly say 'He does exist, He does exist...'

133. You write fan fics...and some your parents cant read...

134. you have more than 20 things on here...

135. You got the POTC 2 DVD before it was even out...

137. You cant end this list...

138. You hope I don't finish

139. you write a letter to congress demanding an official pirate day

140. your friend circulate a list of words not to say around you including things like: pirate, Jack Sparrow, POTC, Boat, Rum, Ship, Island, Monkey, Keith Richards...

141. Your alarm clock goes off every morning with the Pirates theme song

142. Your ringtone is He's A Pirate

143. You buy all the action figures and just watch them sit in your room.

144. You promise your friends you will one day have your own pirate ship and promise them a spot on the crew.

145. You truely believe that you are Captain Jack Sparrow

146. You want a life size Captain Jack stand up but it pains you to know that it cost £25

147. You lie awake at night fantacising about POTC.

148. You write your own little running POTC story and you store it in your head.

149. You write yourself in as Captain Sparrow's love interest.

150. You get out of breath when you hear the word "pirate." 


	4. Chapter 4

151. You can't concentrate in geography class because every time the teacher says Caribbean, you look at your friend as if to say, "Caribbean! Pirates! JACK!!!!"

152. You can't see your walls because they are covered in POTC posters.

153. You taped POTC pics all over your school books and backpack.

154. You get punched by someone everytime you watch POTC because you recite everyone's lines word for word.

155. You sing along to every note on the soundtracks.

156. You made your own dance remix to the POTC theme song.

157. You were a pirate for Halloween.

158. You cry when you see footage of people at the POTC Disney World premiere because you couldn't go.

159. You scream at the top of your lungs when Captain Jack Sparrow is on TV.

160. You feel like your disrespectful to him if you don't call him CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.

161. your roomates know not to speak whenever there is any kind of pirate thing on tv

162. You try to pick up chicks by acting like Jack Sparrow

163. you get a dvd-shaped gift at Christmas from your best friend, open it to find a digital scrapbook of all your good times together, look at them and say in a quiet, unhappy voice "but...i wanted dead man's chest

164. you approach the same chicks from #1 and try to pick them up by acting like Jack Sparrow again (as a side note, you know a girl is an obsessed potc fan if she says yes and shows up in 1 of elizabeth's dresses)

165. you have a Pirates 2 themed birthday party and go see DMC with all your friends and scream when the movie starts

166. the POTC theme song is your ringer. and you have several other POTC ringers for your friends who are also obsessed.

167. When after seeing Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, you decide that you want to go into a different career even though you have been wanting to be something else since you were little!

168. You buy your little brother DMC action figures but take them away and play with them yourself.

169. You have a purse with skull and crossbones on it that you've covered in Pirate pins.

170. You buy your family members pirate stuff for Christmas hoping your obsession rubs off on them.

171. When you do your school project about pirates

172. Whenever you hear the word "pirate" you get all excited, scream "Captain Jack Sparrow forever" and go daydreaming about Johnny being your neighbour

173. You want to lick Captain Jack's face.

174. You're family have noticed you have a problem and make sure to remind you of it.

175. You're constantly writing your own little script in your head and fantasizing how POTC3 will end.

176. your picturing yourself as an individual main character, fantasizing how you are sucked into the movie, rescuing the day and having Jack/Will/Liz looking deep into your eyes in the end, saying how very much he/she would like to kiss you.. Right... now..!

177. You run like a drunk pirate who caught to much sun

178. You call every girl, your bonny lass

179. You cant help saying "...you smell funny"

180. You don't let go of anything that is yours...such as your jar of dirt

181. Everyone you see, you say looks like Jack Sparrow...even if its a girl...even if they don't...

182. You want to cut out your heart and put it in a chest because of a girl

183. You are scared to go to the pool because there might be a beastie in it.

184. When you walk around the streets you hum the jack sparrow theme music

185. You wish you had an undead monkey

186. You always wonder...why the rum is always gone

187. You wear your Aztec coin necklace, and tell everyone that your cursed

188. You watch COTBP and/or DMC over and over and over again...you fall asleep with it on...wake up and watch it some more

189. Every time someone blames you for doing something wrong, you tell them that your not but a humble pirate

190. When someone says "Will" or "William" you yell "TURNER! TURNER! TURNER!" till everyone turns to give you a dirty look

191. When someone says "Jack" or "Captain" You say Captain Jack Sparrow or SPARROW SPARROW SPARROW!!!!!!!

192. If you take a lighter or a match, to burn a black mark on your hand

193. You draw a black spot in the middle of your palm.

194. You had a pirate party to watch DMC and created a drinking game to go with it. And when people started to talk loudly enough so you couldn't hear the movie, you were still able to tell when the key drinking words were (Rum, Jack Sparrow, The pearl...)

195. Whenever your dad goes to Orlando for "work", you make a huge scene in public trying to get him to videotape the pirates ride. Which he doesn't

196. You have at least one wall in your bedroom occupied with pirate goodness.

197. You practice kissing a life size poster of Captain Jack Sparrow everyday

198. You've read the entire list of Ways to Tell Your Are Obsessed with POTC…and were still not done: D

199. When you have a Pirates purse you use until the straps fall off and it gets holes in it. But you refuse to stop using it even when you have others.

200. When you wear the potc skull necklace under all your clothes and hide it like Elizabeth does the medallion 


	5. Chapter 5

201. You look for the AWE trailer every single day

202. You sing "A Pirate's Life For Me" out loud in public

203. You own a Jack Sparrow hat

204. You insult someone by calling them a "Beckett"

205. Your only friend is an undead monkey

206. You watched the midnight showing of PotC 2

207. You went to Wal-Mart to buy PotC 2 at midnight

208. Your entire Myspace is related to Pirates

209. You have an entire playlist from the Pirates movies

210. You bought the new iPod video just to download Pirates onto it from iTunes

211. You got the idea first because in the ad, it used PotC

212. You stab people in the chest to see if they are cursed

213. When you start humming the music during math and the teacher wants to know if you'll share it with the rest of the class

214. When someone mentions gay men, you think of either Pintel and Ragetti together or Jack and Will together.

215. When you play any type of sport that involves a ball, and you steal it from another person, you run away like Jack, screaming, "I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt!

216. You've seen each movie at LEAST 10 times each

217. You have both DVDs

218. You have a locket with Will or Jack's picture in it

219. Your diary is a POTC notebook

220. You spend many hours contemplating how Ragetti lost his eye

221. You can quote huge portions from the movie

222. You counted down the days till Orlando Bloom's birthday

223. You held a little party for him, hoping he'd feel it miles away

224. When all you ask 4 Christmas is POTC stuff!

225. When you do a social project on Tortuga

226. When you can't see anything unrelated to POTC in your room.

227. Every time you hear the words Johnny Depp or Jack Sparrow, you can't breath, or your heart races

228. You started your POTC 3 Countdown at over 500 days to go.

229. You are guilty for almost everything on here.

230. You are starting to think that you are the most obsessed person on here, because even though there is over 100 things on here, you have thousands more you could put on here.

231. You have Identical Jack Sparrow Rings on all the right fingers.

232. Whenever you quote from any movie, people assume its POTC...and it most likely is

233. You get a pirates of the Caribbean pen for Christmas and are more excited about that than an iPod

234. You watch the movie and then the special features, THEN scan through the film again for your favourite parts

235. When your sad you think of POTC and it cheers you up

236. POTC has inspired you to dedicate your life to meeting Johnny Depp

237. Whenever someone mentions a slightest hint about Pirates you immediately demand to be involved in the conversation

238. People you don't know, know about your obsession.

239. You go to the island where they filmed Pirates and start kissing the sand

240. You have decided to name your first child Jack regardless if it's a girl or not

241. A teacher in class mentions something about the history of piracy and EVERYONE turns to look at you, while you sit there with a grin of pure bliss on your face

242. You make your friends stay after the movie and wait through the credits to watch the scene with the dog... and get made fun of for making everyone wait to see that.

243. you've completely memorized the CotBP(lines, scenes, emotions, actions...EVERYTHING)

244. you reenact the entire movie with correct accents whenever your bored

245. you're on your way to memorizing DMC

246. when the movie is playing you cant help but quote it

247. you know what scenes go with the songs and quote them

248. you have PotC pjs

249. you've watched all the bonus features on both movies and the commentary

250. you've done your hair like Elizabeth's 


	6. Chapter 6

251. you want to take sword fighting classes

252. You download movies illegally just so you can legitimately call yourself a "Pirate"

253. The "Piracy" disclaimer at the beginning of every movie reminds you of POTC

254. You arrive at the movie theater 10 minutes early so you don't miss the coming attractions, in hopes you might see the teaser trailer

255. Every Depp movie you see you look for a Jack.. ahem CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow moment and have found many

256. The wait for AWE seems like a lifetime.

257. The Pirate freaks think YOU'RE obsessed

258. You've legally changed your name to some sort of bird.. Jennifer Swann, Jonathan Sparrow

259. You've noticed that the leading characters have names of birds : Swann, Sparrow, Turner (tern??)

260. You've actually took sailing classes

261. You've become a shoplifter

262. Your drink of choice is rum.. if you're underage, your drink of choice is apple juice so you can pretend it's rum

263. You talk with an accent now

264. You've actually met Johnny Depp and called him "Jack"

265. When you're on a cruise you pretend you're on the Black Pearl.

266. You tell you're friends that you have a link to the new POTC trailer but won't tell them the link

267. You have a talking Captain Jack Sparrow and you can recite everything he says...

268. Whenever your friends are talking about Pirates you perk up and say "Pirates?" And they roll their eyes and walk away

269. You recite and play the movie in your head as you fall asleep

270. You always say Captain Jack Sparrow and correct people who leave out the Captain part

271. You and your friend freak out on a cruise cause you managed to find a store with the name **Tortuga** in it in Key West. And you took pictures.

272. You have a photo of Johnny and Orlando in a scene from one of the PotC movies that's autographed by both of them

273. You go to the bow of the ship on your cruise, and imagine what it must've been like to sail the seas as a pirate, and wish you could do it oh-so-badly

274. Your life's ambition is no longer getting your Masters' degree or backpacking through, but now it is getting to meet Johnny Depp, and having him fall in love with you.

275. Your teacher in BIBLE class compares POTC to a Bible event and you immediately lift your head up.

276. When your in detention, and your looking at the map on the table, you spot Singapore and almost start screaming, but you luckily stopped yourself.

277. You call the sluts in your school Tortuga Wenches.

278. You cried when your parents told you that you couldn't go to the POTC 3 premiere.

279. The ONLY way to get me to shut-up or to not do anything stupid is to put me in front of a TV when JDepp, OBloom, or KKnightley, and of course POTC is on.

280. you get insanely hyper whenever you hear the word "pirate' or the date "may 25th"

281. you spend boring classes daydreaming about pirates 3.

282. in math class you accidentally put the formula for slope as rise over rum instead of run

283. you're really happy when you read this posts cause you know your not alone!!

284. YOU SAY HELLO TO IT EVERYTIME YOU WALK IN THE ROOM AND GOODNIGHT TO IT WHEN YOU GO TO BED!  
285. YOU WEAR ALL YOUR POTC/JD CLOTHES ACCESORIES ETC TO THE DMC MIDNIGHT SHOWING WITH A GROUP OF 30 People AND YOU BRING YOUR CAPTAIN JACK PILLOW!  
286.YOU SKIP A DAY OF WORK TO GO SEE THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF DMC  
287.YOU DRESS UP AS A PIRATE FOR FUN AND FOR NO REAL REASON  
288.YOU OWN A JOLLY ROGER  
289.YOU ARE GOING TO GET THE SWALLOW IN FLIGHT TATTOO  
290.YOUR WHOLE MYSPACE IS COVERED IN PIRATES  
291.WHEN YOU DRINK RUM YOU CANT HELP BUT THINK OF PIRATES AND SING"YOHOYOHO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME"  
292.WENT TO DISNEYLAND TO RIDE POTC MULTIPLE TIMES AND WHILE IN LINE SANG ALL THE PIRATE SONGS YOU KNOW(A BIG GROUP OF US) WHILE EVERYONE ELSE IN LINE WATCHES AND LAUGHS  
293.ALMOST SCREAMED WHEN YOU SAW THE FIRST CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW ANAMATRONIC FIGURE  
294. Your brother has more than once tried to draw a black spot on your hand with a sharpie because your Obsession it seems is contagious.

295. You are in the process of writing a fan fiction that is now upwards of 115 pages on your WP, and you have no greater delight in life than to read comments saying that some of the readers are probably going to 1) like your story better or 2)get your story mixed up with the actual movie when it comes out.

296. You actually run like Captain Jack Sparrow  
297. You persuaded your Friend's sister to name her baby after him  
298. You get distracted whilst walking down the street as if you had just seen somebody really hot, but it's just something pirate related  
299. You try to turn everybody's party into fancy dress just so you can go as a pirate  
300. You actually used phrases like 'all on me onesies' in everyday speech 


	7. Chapter 7

301. Your brother wanted a horrible history book for xmas and you bought him the one about pirates but he never got to read it...  
302. You wear a bandana and tie random objects into your hair frequently just for school  
303. You celebrate every September the 19th with a massive PotC marathon and this year plan to invite the whole city  
304. You seriously want to 'commandeer' a boat and live the rest of your life as a proper, real-life pirate  
305. You have developed a physical reaction to any mention of ANYTHING remotely piratey which involves screaming and rolling on the floor twitching

306. Your favorite songs are 'I've got a Jar of Dirt', 'Rum Island Version of Yo, Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirates Life for me', 'The End Version of A Pirates Life For me', and He's A Pirate.  
307. Your mouse pad is Captain Jack and Will.  
308. You have a POTC jacket and practically never take it off.

309. You've worn the same PotC underwear for the past week straight

310. You have the Black Pearl complete with action figures from kb toys.

311. you also convinced the people at FYE to sell you the jack sparrow and will turner cutouts.

312. You start screaming like a maniac for no reason. (That has nothing to do with POTC)  
313. You can't stop going into your room for no reason, because Jack Sparrow is all over your walls, celing, floor, and bed...  
314. Everytime you think of Jack, you have to take a cold shower

315. Every time you walk, you nearly fall over because you think your on a ship.  
316. You name your pets after alcohol  
317. You secretly Bring Rum for a drink into your classes about alcohol  
318. You drink Rum...  
319. You stay awake till 3:00 drawing a picture of your Jack Sparrow Standee and you

320. If youre an artist, your room is filled with Jack Sparrow/Will Turner drawings  
321. you love wearing hats, especially piraty ones :D  
322. Youre thinking of dreadlocking the bottom half over your hair and leaving the top straight

323. Youre thinking of PotC right now… and saying "how did you know that!??! Are you psychic or something??"  
324. You love to wear make up  
325. You dont bathe, saying "This is what I have to do in the future. Time to practice'

326. Everytime someone says Elizabeth Swann, Elizabeth Turner, Lizzie, etc. you want to kill her!!!  
327. ou're soooo obsessed with Pirates that you read this story since chap 1 was posted.  
328. Everytime you see the words ''Ello Beastie", you start crying because you're thinking too much about how Jack was...MURDERED!!!!  
329. When people say that Jack is dead and that he's never coming back, you want to murder them.  
330. You want to date people who's name is Jack or Johnny.  
331. You've had dreams about being Jack Sparrow's cabin girl.

332. All you can think about is PIRATES!  
333. You name your dog Jack.  
334. You are in love with Jack Sparrow and have everything that has to do with him. (ex. stand-up, poster, purse, bracelets, earrings, books, etc.)

335. You entered a Disney contest every day for a month because one of the prizes was a replica of jack's dragon ring.

336. you ARE an artist and you skip the rest of school, just to draw something that popped in your head in the morning…  
337. Your still drawing it now...

338. It's a pic of Jack Sparrow  
339. You perfect every detail to make it look exactly like him...

340. Now that your finished, another pic has popped in your head, and the process repeats itself  
341. Your mother's Sick...of seeing/hearing anything POTC or Johnny Depp...  
342. Your mother has an obsession over Johnny Depp because of you...  
343. She's also become obsessed with E-bay because it has ALOT of Jack Sparrow/Johnny Depp stuff

344. You received the Jack Sparrow dashboard figurine as a Christmas gift...and you actually put it on your car dashboard  
345. You bought POTC Easter Eggs

346. you have a huge pirate flag in your room, but instead of a skull and crossbones, it's a skull drinking rum  
347. you have another huge pirate flag of the regular skull and crossbones  
348. you consider skipping your finals to try and go to the World Premiere of AWE

349. you get the same tattoo as the one Jack Sparrow has on his arm

350. you get a monkey named Jack 


	8. Chapter 8

**Submitted by _DarlingofAngelsDemonsSaints:_**

You sit threw 2 grousome hours of people getting their heads chopped off "Sleppy Hollow" just because it has Johnny Depp in it.

* * *

251. you want to take sword fighting classes

252. You download movies illegally just so you can legitimately call yourself a "Pirate"

253. The "Piracy" disclaimer at the beginning of every movie reminds you of POTC

254. You arrive at the movie theater 10 minutes early so you don't miss the coming attractions, in hopes you might see the teaser trailer

255. Every Depp movie you see you look for a Jack.. ahem CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow moment and have found many

256. The wait for AWE seems like a lifetime.

257. The Pirate freaks think YOU'RE obsessed

258. You've legally changed your name to some sort of bird.. Jennifer Swann, Jonathan Sparrow

259. You've noticed that the leading characters have names of birds : Swann, Sparrow, Turner (tern??)

260. You've actually took sailing classes

261. You've become a shoplifter

262. Your drink of choice is rum.. if you're underage, your drink of choice is apple juice so you can pretend it's rum

263. You talk with an accent now

264. You've actually met Johnny Depp and called him "Jack"

265. When you're on a cruise you pretend you're on the Black Pearl.

266. You tell you're friends that you have a link to the new POTC trailer but won't tell them the link

267. You have a talking Captain Jack Sparrow and you can recite everything he says...

268. Whenever your friends are talking about Pirates you perk up and say "Pirates?" And they roll their eyes and walk away

269. You recite and play the movie in your head as you fall asleep

270. You always say Captain Jack Sparrow and correct people who leave out the Captain part

271. You and your friend freak out on a cruise cause you managed to find a store with the name **Tortuga** in it in Key West. And you took pictures.

272. You have a photo of Johnny and Orlando in a scene from one of the PotC movies that's autographed by both of them

273. You go to the bow of the ship on your cruise, and imagine what it must've been like to sail the seas as a pirate, and wish you could do it oh-so-badly

274. Your life's ambition is no longer getting your Masters' degree or backpacking through, but now it is getting to meet Johnny Depp, and having him fall in love with you.

275. Your teacher in BIBLE class compares POTC to a Bible event and you immediately lift your head up.

276. When your in detention, and your looking at the map on the table, you spot Singapore and almost start screaming, but you luckily stopped yourself.

277. You call the sluts in your school Tortuga Wenches.

278. You cried when your parents told you that you couldn't go to the POTC 3 premiere.

279. The ONLY way to get me to shut-up or to not do anything stupid is to put me in front of a TV when JDepp, OBloom, or KKnightley, and of course POTC is on.

280. you get insanely hyper whenever you hear the word "pirate' or the date "may 25th"

281. you spend boring classes daydreaming about pirates 3.

282. in math class you accidentally put the formula for slope as rise over rum instead of run

283. you're really happy when you read this posts cause you know your not alone!!

284. YOU SAY HELLO TO IT EVERYTIME YOU WALK IN THE ROOM AND GOODNIGHT TO IT WHEN YOU GO TO BED!  
285. YOU WEAR ALL YOUR POTC/JD CLOTHES ACCESORIES ETC TO THE DMC MIDNIGHT SHOWING WITH A GROUP OF 30 People AND YOU BRING YOUR CAPTAIN JACK PILLOW!  
286.YOU SKIP A DAY OF WORK TO GO SEE THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF DMC  
287.YOU DRESS UP AS A PIRATE FOR FUN AND FOR NO REAL REASON  
288.YOU OWN A JOLLY ROGER  
289.YOU ARE GOING TO GET THE SWALLOW IN FLIGHT TATTOO  
290.YOUR WHOLE MYSPACE IS COVERED IN PIRATES  
291.WHEN YOU DRINK RUM YOU CANT HELP BUT THINK OF PIRATES AND SING"YOHOYOHO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME"  
292.WENT TO DISNEYLAND TO RIDE POTC MULTIPLE TIMES AND WHILE IN LINE SANG ALL THE PIRATE SONGS YOU KNOW(A BIG GROUP OF US) WHILE EVERYONE ELSE IN LINE WATCHES AND LAUGHS  
293.ALMOST SCREAMED WHEN YOU SAW THE FIRST CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW ANAMATRONIC FIGURE  
294. Your brother has more than once tried to draw a black spot on your hand with a sharpie because your Obsession it seems is contagious.

295. You are in the process of writing a fan fiction that is now upwards of 115 pages on your WP, and you have no greater delight in life than to read comments saying that some of the readers are probably going to 1) like your story better or 2)get your story mixed up with the actual movie when it comes out.

296. You actually run like Captain Jack Sparrow  
297. You persuaded your Friend's sister to name her baby after him  
298. You get distracted whilst walking down the street as if you had just seen somebody really hot, but it's just something pirate related  
299. You try to turn everybody's party into fancy dress just so you can go as a pirate  
300. You actually used phrases like 'all on me onesies' in everyday speech 


	9. Chapter 8 and a half

**A/N: I think I forgot this chap because 8-9 just leaves out these numbers so insert these right in the middle**

* * *

301. Your brother wanted a horrible history book for xmas and you bought him the one about pirates but he never got to read it...  
302. You wear a bandana and tie random objects into your hair frequently just for school  
303. You celebrate every September the 19th with a massive PotC marathon and this year plan to invite the whole city  
304. You seriously want to 'commandeer' a boat and live the rest of your life as a proper, real-life pirate  
305. You have developed a physical reaction to any mention of ANYTHING remotely piratey which involves screaming and rolling on the floor twitching  
306. Your favorite songs are 'I've got a Jar of Dirt', 'Rum Island Version of Yo, Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirates Life for me', 'The End Version of A Pirates Life For me', and He's A Pirate.  
307. Your mouse pad is Captain Jack and Will.  
308. You have a POTC jacket and practically never take it off.  
309. You've worn the same PotC underwear for the past week straight  
310. You have the Black Pearl complete with action figures from kb toys.  
311. you also convinced the people at FYE to sell you the jack sparrow and will turner cutouts.  
312. You start screaming like a maniac for no reason. (That has nothing to do with POTC)  
313. You can't stop going into your room for no reason, because Jack Sparrow is all over your walls, celing, floor, and bed...  
314. Everytime you think of Jack, you have to take a cold shower  
315. Every time you walk, you nearly fall over because you think your on a ship.  
316. You name your pets after alcohol  
317. You secretly Bring Rum for a drink into your classes about alcohol  
318. You drink Rum...  
319. You stay awake till 3:00 drawing a picture of your Jack Sparrow Standee and you  
320. If youre an artist, your room is filled with Jack Sparrow/Will Turner drawings  
321. you love wearing hats, especially piraty ones :D  
322. Youre thinking of dreadlocking the bottom half over your hair and leaving the top straight  
323. Youre thinking of PotC right now… and saying "how did you know that!??! Are you psychic or something??"  
324. You love to wear make up  
325. You dont bathe, saying "This is what I have to do in the future. Time to practice'  
326. Everytime someone says Elizabeth Swann, Elizabeth Turner, Lizzie, etc. you want to kill her!!!  
327. ou're soooo obsessed with Pirates that you read this story since chap 1 was posted.  
328. Everytime you see the words ''Ello Beastie", you start crying because you're thinking too much about how Jack was...MURDERED!!!!  
329. When people say that Jack is dead and that he's never coming back, you want to murder them.  
330. You want to date people who's name is Jack or Johnny.  
331. You've had dreams about being Jack Sparrow's cabin girl.  
332. All you can think about is PIRATES!  
333. You name your dog Jack.  
334. You are in love with Jack Sparrow and have everything that has to do with him. (ex. stand-up, poster, purse, bracelets, earrings, books, etc.)  
335. You entered a Disney contest every day for a month because one of the prizes was a replica of jack's dragon ring.  
336. you ARE an artist and you skip the rest of school, just to draw something that popped in your head in the morning…  
337. Your still drawing it now...  
338. It's a pic of Jack Sparrow  
339. You perfect every detail to make it look exactly like him...  
340. Now that your finished, another pic has popped in your head, and the process repeats itself  
341. Your mother's Sick...of seeing/hearing anything POTC or Johnny Depp...  
342. Your mother has an obsession over Johnny Depp because of you...  
343. She's also become obsessed with E-bay because it has ALOT of Jack Sparrow/Johnny Depp stuff  
344. You received the Jack Sparrow dashboard figurine as a Christmas gift...and you actually put it on your car dashboard  
345. You bought POTC Easter Eggs  
346. you have a huge pirate flag in your room, but instead of a skull and crossbones, it's a skull drinking rum  
347. you have another huge pirate flag of the regular skull and crossbones  
348. you consider skipping your finals to try and go to the World Premiere of AWE  
349. you get the same tattoo as the one Jack Sparrow has on his arm  
350. you get a monkey named Jack 


	10. Chapter 9

**Submitted by _Harry Freak 31793_**

All the jewlrey you wear is POTC realated (I heart Capt. Jack Sparrow wrist band, Italian charm watch with Jack charm, Key Necklace, Aztec Gold nacklace, Jack Sparrow locket...)

You only take em of to sleep or shower.

You never take em off

When you had to make a fake country you called it Tortuga (or Port Royal)

As for national food and drink you made Rum Cake and brought in Apple Jucie for Rum (or you brought in real rum and got expelled for it)

When ever you hear Gotta lil Cap'n in you you wish you had Captian Jack in You wiggles eyebrows

Your room is pirates central (walls, posters, calender, nooses, flags, rigging, curtains, pistols, cutlasses, skulls, seashells, fake gold, treaser cheasts, and netting.)

You wish you were born in the 1600

Your friends constanly have to take alternete routes past any store that has any thing POTC in it

What ever song you listen too you realte it to POTC

You took time off from the computer cause the skript for AWE got leaked out

You still ended up reading it any way

* * *

351. you try to rename your kitten Sparrow

352. you've bought an authentic pirate gun and hung it on your wall  
353. you've been a Pirate for Halloween ever since the first movie came out  
354. you ordered a replica of the ring with the green stone that Jack wears off ebay  
355. you've begged your mom to buy you a signed PotC poster that costs an arm and a leg from a movie store in Disneyworld...and she actually does it.  
356. the only reason you want to go back to Disneyworld is to see if they have any collector's items from the set of PotC for sale.  
357. you are constantly arguing with people over the pronunciation of Caribbean.

358. you NEVER misspell Caribbean

359. you have sat up till 3.30 am on a school night just to watch the superbowl because of the rumours about AWE trailer.  
360. you have sat up till 5.30 am to watch the live Disney premiere of DMC. The live coverage was on the internet, so you couldn't video it.

361. You cried when your Dad said you couldn't get DMC on DVD at Walmart at 7:00 A.M. Then he reconsidered when he saw how upset you were

362. Your YouTube account with the videos you made and your favorites are 95 POTC or have the actors/actresses in it.  
363. your at school and you say guess what I did yesterday your friend says, "You looked at the computer all night trying to find Pirates 3 stuff." And it was true.  
364. You bought the mini-posters at WalMart.  
365. You got pissed at WalMart because they replaced the POTC poster box with dumb but High School Musical

366. You had a church block party that was based on the ocean and you built the black pearl with life rings and a ship wheel.

367. You still have the life rings and ships wheel hanging on your wall

368. Your parents who dont really like the obession but yet threw you a surprise pirate birthday party for your 21st birthday  
369. You had your outfit planned out for the release of PotC AWE the day PotC DMC came out  
370. You knew there was a third movie in the afternoon of the release day of DMC after going to see it at midnight and sleeping til 5 am after going to bed at 4:30 am just cause you couldnt sleep wanting to know what happens to Jack.  
371. You go to work all day and know that you have to go in the next morning but you still are at walmart at 10:30 pm on Dec 4th just so you could be the first one in your town to have PotC DMC in your hands and in the dvd player at midnight.

372. You danced the tango with the cardboard cutout of Jack at F.Y.E.  
373. You have POTC posters scattered all around your living room walls

374. You had a POTC themed birthday party...and you're over the age of 13

375. You can play the movie in your head, exactly right, when you go to sleep

376. You watched Epic Movie simply because you saw the part in the trailer about "we are the pirates...of the Caribbean

377. when even your grandma says "savvy" at the end of her sentences

378. youd kill your best friend (who youd carry with you to the premiere) if it got you to sit front row there for the movie

379. You buy every POTC thing in sight.  
380. When new POTC pics come out you do a victory dance around the room until you get dizzy and then print them out.  
381. You put the new pics on your walls and in your binders.  
382. When people ask you who the person on your binder is you give them a disgusted look.  
383. You watched Troy because of Orlando Bloom  
384. You get an AWE purse at WalMart and leave the AWE tag on so EVERYONE knows that a 3rd POTC movie is coming.  
385. You are the walking promotional billboard for POTC, and know all the latest news.  
386. You've beaten up your 5-y-o brother because he said POTC was dumb and Spiderman was better.  
387. You get mad when there's a really nice Orlando poster but it's 70 bucks and you can't get it.  
388. You ONLY watch YouTube for POTC and POTC related things.  
389. When people try and tell you something about POTC like a fake release date (they don't like POTC either) you tell them that they're wrong because you would know about that.

390. You have a checklist of POTC items to get.  
391. You JUST got a POTC snowglobe.  
392. The ditch you go in reminds you of the cave on Isla DeMuerta.

393. You have a door dedicated to JDepp and OBloom.  
394. You do Jack's disgusted face thing when your disgusted.   
395. You are going to be Elizabeth for Halloween next year.  
396. You have 140 and growing POTC/POTC related items in your room ALONE.  
397. You have no limits when it comes to POTC.

398. You've played the POTC 2 nintendo ds game while watch POTC 2

399. You plan on seeing POTC 3 with a few friends and dress up like a pirate and wear eyeliner the way Jack does.

400. Saw Pirates 2 more that 3 times in theatres. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Submitted by _commodore-cavanaugh:_**

whenever your watching Choclat and the little girl points at Johnny Depps Character and says i bet he's the captain, you yell Captain Jack Sparrow!! Really loudly and really sarcastically, usually scaring your family, friends and generally anyone in the vincinity.

* * *

401. Memorized Pirates 1 and 2  
402. When someone says "Indeed" You say "But thats enough to condemm him" or quote any part.  
403. You watch almost every weekend

404. you love guys that wear makeup, especially those that draw eyes on their eyelids

405. you love anything to do with Norrington

406. You like saying Commodore/Captain because it reminds you of Norrington/Jack

407. When people talk of "Jack Sparrow" you say "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow"

408. you say bloody way to often  
409. my friend hates POTC because of me   
410. i had POTC2 reserved...sometime in august...i think it was before school started...  
411. parents constantly find a way to make fun of me for it.  
412. my dad bought me a potc towel for Vday, its on my door as a poster.  
413. i have a CJS puzzle  
414. over 1000 pics of eitehr johnny depp,(959) and the rest...150-ish potc  
415. all your myspace friends are obsessed with eitehr J.D. or POTC  
416. this is your favorite story  
417. had POTC songs recorded on phone until i found out they cant be used as a ringtone and try to convince parents to buy a new phone  
418. have 2 copies of POTC1.

419. have a shirt that says savvy  
420. have a shirt that says jack is back  
421. Have a tshirt that says "A pirates life for me" and Jack Sparrows pic on it in pink  
422. even you know you are obsessed  
423, got pissed at my dad when he wouldnt take me to the midnight showing of dmc and didnt talk to him for at least 5 days  
424. have a manual countdown till POTC3 in AIM pro  
425. have a countdown on myspace  
426. have 2 boxes of POTC ipod skins from dollar store  
427. have every Entertainment weekly magazine that mentions POTC or has the box office things in it until its off, or the dvd.  
428. saved potc m&ms from second time you saw POTC2

429. have both soundtracks  
430. was glad ipod nano was stolen so i could get a video and watch POTC whenever i wanted...including during spanish class  
431. have 2 jack plush dolls from Mc D's  
432. fought over a sword from mc d's found in theater during second time  
434. saved your school newspaper because it had a pic of a boat in the harbor with POTC sails  
435. have the potc gummies box saved  
436. tried salvaging the POTC waffle box from trash because evil mother threw it away  
437. bought another box so i could have one  
438. want the cereal to save the box  
439. have the light up skull from cereal box  
440. have POTC notebooks with quotes in them  
441. quote as often as possible without looking like a complete retard  
442. quote even if looking like a retard  
443. lie to your mom so you can go to walmart to but i shirt that says i 3 pirates but the 3 is replaced with a skull and cross bones  
444. wear shirt with jack on it as often a possible  
445. find any excuse to go to the mall to buy posters  
446. buy any potc merchandise in sight  
447. parents buy you POTC valentines day card that you are only handing them out if your friends asked for them  
448. watched POTC 14+ times within 14 days...  
449. stayed up until birds woke up looking at vids on youtube or watchiong POTC  
450. learned to use Windows movie maker just to make fan vids

* * *

A/N: I dont why in the actual list, its not aligned properly. If anyone has a problem with it and anyone knows how to fix it, tell me how. 


	12. Chapter 11

451. created youtube account just to make PotC fan vids  
452. lost count on list  
453. said yes to a majority of everything else  
454. are going to make a video and get the word out that the date of release needs to be moved to saturday instead of friday so i can go to the midnight showing even though it wont ever happen  
455., go to school with 2-3 hours of sleep duiring finals just to see the premier  
456. beg teachers to change the date of finals...not that we know when they will be yet  
457. saving up money to go crazy when potc3 comes out  
458. walk like a drunk and get all the gestures right because of seeing POTC a ton of times  
459. spent over 30 mins on this list  
460. yell at people when they say something wrong about POTC or question what you know about it.  
461. had a POTC bday cake  
462. got potc action figures  
463. want a POTC guitar pick  
464. decide to make POTC guitar pick  
465. bought a bunch of white tshirts to make the 3 month, 2 month, 1 month and 7,6,5,,4,3,2,1, and its here countdown shirts  
466. learned the hes a pirate song on guitar  
467. think anything not related to potc or johnny depp as a gift is unacceptable  
468. decide to favourite this list because of how sad it is to know youre this obsessed.  
469. agrees with person who hates keira

470. You plan on seeing POTC 3 with a few friends and dress up like a pirate and wear eyeliner the way Jack does

471. you go to a bar and order a pina colada and the bar tender says "sorry we r out of rum for that" and ur reply is "but why is the rum gone?"

472. u wanted to buy the PotC Life and Monpoly game but your mom said no becuase you jus got the 50th anniversay Monopoly and the Spongebob Life

473. you bought and gave out POTC valentines, even though you are 22 and in college.  
474. your friends told you that you actually said "argh, heave to and take in sails" in your sleep.  
475. You have demanded that your father change the name of his boat to "the black pearl" and when he said "no" offered to buy him a really big hat.

476. you find yourself watching every entertainment/chat show in a hope that it features anything to do with POTC or its actor/tresses

477. you new offical tagline is.. And Really bad Eggs.. you have it on ur myspace.. in ur msn name and on IMDb.. and you also write it on absoultly everything

478. left 3 huge comments on your friends myspace about POTC and how ur Jack and she is Will and that you were going to comondeer a ship

479. When you accidently sat on the dvd case for POTC2 you said sorry to it

480. When someone says something random like; "Let's go to the pub" , you say "Pubs? I love pubs! Drinks all around!"

481. Everytime you apologize for something you say the 'Sorry!' like CAPTAIN Jack does

482. When your boyfriend broke up with you, you immediately replied to him without thinking: "Yeah well, I bought DMC yesterday so I wouldn't have time for you anyway

483. You check every day for the trailer.

484. When you've seen Dead Man's Chest 50 times.  
485. When you know every single word by heart

486. You've moved your family to Orlando just to feel closer to Mr. Bloom  
487. You secretly wish your pet cat was an undead monkey  
488. You've spliced Johnny Depp's face on the front of every bottle of Captain Morgan at the liquor store  
489. You've just purchased a copy of "Swashbuckling for Dummies" at Barnes & Noble  
490. You've shelled out $200 for a copy of "John Tesh Sings Classic Sea Chanteys" on eBay  
491. You've opened a shoe store called "Davy Jones's Footlocker"  
492. You've burned likenesses of Spider-Man and Shrek in effigy  
493. You finish every sentence with the word "Arrrrrrrggggh

494. You and your friends have acted both Pirates of the Caribbean movies, and you refuse to call each other by their real names and instead substitute their character names

495. You walk up to people shouting "I like Pirates!! Do you??" If they say no, you wack them upside the head

496. when you write 'depp' instead of 'deep'

497. You have seen the trailer frame-by-frame and backwards

498. When you have a dream where you are a part of Jack's crew and you've kissed him, and it's so real, that when you finally wake up it's like "ah crap, reality sucks"

499. You have a Jack Sparrow wrist band complete with his Sparrow tattoo on it.  
500. You also have the aztek gold coin necklace. 


	13. Chapter 12

501. You have a POTC calendar hanging up on your wall.  
502. You have 3 framed posters of Jack and Will alongside one wall.  
503. You have two more posters of Jack and Will in your room.  
504. You have 3 POTC action figures which include Jack, Will, and Norrington.  
505. You have a Jack Sparrow bobblehead on your nightstand.  
506. You have a Jack Sparrow pillow case.  
507. You dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow for character day during homecoming week at school even though your a girl, and everybody loved it.   
508. You got a new puppy in late June/early July and named her Poppet after the phrase "Ello Poppet" from POTC.  
509. All your friends and relatives know about your POTC obsession and got you all POTC stuff which include...  
-POTC Socks  
-POTC Christmas Ornaments  
-Several different POTC t-shirts  
-A POTC throw Pillow  
-Two POTC blankets; one with Jack on it and the other one with a skull and cross bones.  
-A book on the history of Pirates

510. Your mom said you could miss the last day of school just to go to the AT World's End midnight showing.  
511. You watched Dancing With the Stars last night just to watch the At World's End trailer and got overly excited when it came on.  
512. Your next door neighbor is a manager at Toys-R-Us and he got you the huge poster displays of Dead Man's Chest.  
513. You actually got your dad to go to Walmart at midnight to get Dead Man's Chest on dvd when it came out just so you could get the t-shirt and cd that came with the movie.

514. You steal a boat and rename it the "Black Pearl"  
515. Buy a monkey and name it "Jack"  
516. Wait in line for the DVD for DMC, even though you didn't like it as much  
517. Think "Turner Broadcasting" is a tribute to Will Turner and the POTC movies (and are just waiting for "Sparrow Broadcasting" and "Swann Broadcasting"  
518. Fly the pirate flag from your car instead of (or along with) the American flag  
519. Are preparing to buy the three movie box set.  
520. Make regular "pilgrimages" to the Disneyworld/Disneyland POTC ride/theme park.

521. For your sons/younger brothers birthday, the cake had a pic of a Pirate ship/Jack Sparrow on it, and you made sure they cut around the picture and kept that part for yourself

522. You and your sister recite Pintel and Ragetti's lines together from DMC every day.  
523. When you are helping at school, you spend the whole time writing quotes from DMC on the board and drawing the FD. Then you cry when you come in the next day and it's been erased!

524. The day Dead Man's Chest came out you forced your mom, brother, and three cousins into your beat up mini-van and drove half an hour from your remote vacation home with no gas to a tiny movie theater in the middle of nowhere, only to find out it is sold out for the entire day, then make them do it all again the next day.

525. Make pirate costumes for your Stitch doll.  
526. Your entire bed is POTC. The comforter, the top blanket, sheets, pillows, everything.  
527. Over half of your room is POTC/Johnny/Orlando related.  
528. You have every version of COTBP- original DVD, re-release, AND VHS- just for the hell of it.  
529. You have a jar of dirt signed by the lovely Mr. Depp himself in person  
530. You hand-make your own reproductions of the costumes from the movies, accurate down to every last detail.  
531. Whenever it rains lightly, you go sit in the grass on your knees and stare longingly in the grass...

532. When your pc and cell phone screen savers are Jack's pic

533. when you are a full grown up and still get excited like a kid with anything that has to do with the movie. Even buying Valentine cards just cause they included a poster of the movie

534. when you watch the two movies every night before you go to sleep and worst of all, you get excited as if it was the first time you watched it.

535. on yo ur school email, yo ur auto-reply is either:  
"i knew you'd warm up to me"  
"sorry i can't reply - i'm in the market, as it were  
"curse ye for breathin ya slack-jawed idiots!"

536. yo ur 10 year old cousin who you hardly see sees you, takes one look at Capt. Jack and says "oooh, that's yo ur loverboy!"  
537. you argue for hours on end about who the real Capt. of the Black Pearl is  
538. you go up to someone and ask them in Barbossa's voice "what ARRR ya doin'?"

539. you go on a site to find about yo ur pirate name  
540. you start singing Gwen Stefani's Bubble Pop Electric, just because she says to Johnny Vulture "come on Johnny, when you gonna get here?"  
541. you co-write a spin off for POTC, starring yourselves with yo ur pirate names  
542. you cry when you can't get that adorable gold medallion off   
543. you cry for joy when you see hundreds at DisneylandParis!  
544. you compete with other fans  
545. yo ur dad is curious as to why the printer ink has run out the day after he buys it

546. yo ur blast on yahoo 360 is "why is the rum ALWAYS gone?"... and you get peeved when people say idiot things like "i thought you didn't drink!", or "i think you drank it all!" because they don't understand yo ur fixation with POTC  
547. you put in yo ur best friend's christmas card "yo u're a diamond, mate!"  
548. you and yo ur friend reinact the swashbuckle scene between jack and will in POTC1... with cardboard rolls... on stage... in front of the year 11s...  
549. your best friend thinks you fit the part of Jack's daughter, because you are as mad as him... and she's not the only one who thinks so... and you feel complimented!  
550. when asked if you'd donate yo ur hair to Jack's wig, you reply "HELL YEAH!" 


	14. Chapter 13

551. you have a tee that says "i love jack"  
552. you write the script of the first film in yo ur holographic Jack notebook... and is confused as to why you need a new one!  
553. You start crying when you see the trailer in the movies or on tv because it is just that good  
554. You start hyperventilating when you see potc merchandise at wal-mart

555. You begin making detailed plans on how to crash the Pirates 3 Premiere

556. You punch out anyone who says pirates suck

557. your mom thinks you need therapy  
558. your brother never asks you what movie to watch  
559. your friends and family avoid saying anything that would remotely connect to POTC

560. When people say pirate words and you quote pirates in your head, giggle and forget what they were saying  
561. when people say things not related to pirates at all and you quote the movie in your head and forget what they were saying  
562. if you have actually considered having a pirate themed wedding  
563. if you have dumped a boyfriend simply because he didn't look enough like Jack  
564. if you have started stalking the actors from the pirate show in Las Vegas.  
565. If you have made comments connecting Pirates to Shakespeare  
566. If you have had discussions with professors linking Pirates to classical literature in order to validate your obsession  
567. If you discovered that they are having a Pirate festival in Newport RI and are already planning on going to every event  
568. if you decide to sing a song from "Pirates of Penzance" for your vocal recital simply because it has something to do with pirates.  
569. If you quote lines from not just the first and second movies, but also the third.  
570. if you started this list months ago and are still checking it constantly  
572. if you have a pirates screen saver, desktop background, pointer, cell phone ring and background, folder for school, i-pod skin, backpack...

573. Whenever somebody says I dont believe in ghost you say Barbossa's line with his accent.  
574. You want to cut out your heart and put it in a chest because of a girl.  
575. You fight everybody that disses Potc

576. when you go kayaking with a friend and will not stop using quotes, apparently theres a leak, stop blowing holes in my ship etc...  
577. when, (on the same trip) you are doing a bush walk and HAVE to run across any bridge you come across just like jack  
578. when your parents buy you a treasure chest easter egg  
579. when you buy your parents a treasure chest easter egg  
580. when you are asked to measure out 5 meters you do the walk jack does when he's looking for the rum on the island after he and elizabeth have marooned  
581. when you have to do a social studies assignment and choose a person to study and somehow manage to end up on the pirates website.. 


	15. Thanks

**A/N: I realize I never made the thanks chap and some ppl (I think it only one though) sent me more to add so I'll put it here too.**

**As I said, special thanks to my reviewers:**

_Agent047, orlandoluver2, QueenofSparrabeth, killerwhale199, a muggle named Caity, Nerds United, HeavyMetalBandz, Hopelesslynonromantic, Captain MeraSparrow, silly-chickedee, WhyIsTheRumGone-CuzURSexy_, _DxS Phreak, mrspatrickdempsey, iamanundeadmonkey, Isabella Cherone, DANCEwithME.dammit, omgxiixluvxhc, Atis, zookeeper1, _spacefog, _californiagirl1426, ScarletRosePetal, maraudergirl87, UnderTheJollyRoger, Black Wolf-Dog, Katherine-The-Crowned, Lil' Pirate Lass, commodore-cavanaugh, Glitterfrost, HarryFreak31793, AllAmericanPirate, Brix, Shelby McQueen, Rising Star10101, me-heart-long-4-ye-SPARROW, Ambrooke, LoveSquaredTi-chan, JediPrincess2415, EvilChibiHikari, Miah Maddy, Christinesoperaghost, MesserMontana4ever, SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind, Spirit of Chaos, free2thamax, Ella Raven, Mclovin, Little Miss Vampirate, whyistherumgone, Wolfborg007, Saphalina, ThunderBenderPrincess, nata26, purplediamond7, Princess Amberly, NazqulQueen_

**and my readers who didnt review (why not?)**

* * *

**Submitted by _orlandoluver2:_**

1. when on your trampoline you imitate the part from the 1st movie when elizabeth lands on the trampoline like thing and through you in the air.  
2. when your one a trampoline you imitate the 2nd movie and shout "Oh, ok, let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other. Stop it! I've had enough with wobbly legged, rum soaked pirates!" and she pretends to faint and your obessed friends says you do the scene perfectly.  
3. in your room you act like elizabeth and go "i can't breathe!" and pretend to faint backwards onto your bed.  
4. you do number3 but record it with your dad's phone and save it there.  
5. you change your dad's background to a picture of a poster of jack from your room.  
6. you skipped school to see awe when it came out and recorded it with your mp3  
7. you went to la and saw johnny's star and hand & feet print stuff and kissed them both and got your picture with both and one of them is your profile picture on myspace.  
8. you have the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd scripts saved on your computer.  
9. you got mad at your parents because they wouldn't take you to wilshire blvd. to see johnny's house.  
10. you got the potc fruit chews and complained because the box wasn't up to date with awe.11. whenever you watch poct or anything with johnny depp you feel the urge to talk with a british accent  
12. you recite the rum island scene in your bathroom infront of the mirror just to see if your facial expression matches elizabeths.


End file.
